My Rima
by PinkMonkee
Summary: Drabbles of Shima.
1. A wish

**A/N: This is just gonna be drabbles...but please read :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

_Today we decided to lie outside in the grassy field and watch the twinkling stars. The sky was clear but the moon wasn't out._

_I shift my head slightly so that I could view Rima's profile…her elegant features on her face never ceases to grow any more beautiful. Those ocean-blue eyes make me feel like I'm swimming in the water. Her face looks softer and prettier than dough itself. Her frame resembles a doll…but to me she's a doll with a soul, a beautiful soul._

_She's a wonderful young lady who's always been there for me. I swear and promised to myself that one day I would ask her…ask her to be mine forever. _

_Right now my heart is still a bit jumpy and nervous around her even at this moment, I could feel my heart pumping heavily out of my chest._

_"Shiki," she said quietly, still gazing up to the sky._

_"Yes?" I asked softly and quickly turned my head to face the sky, afraid that she might have noticed me ogling at her._

_"Do you think the stars are watching over us?" she asked._

_I thought about it for a minute then said, "Yes, they are. They are always watching us Rima."_

_"Why do you think they are watching us?" she averted her gaze to my direction._

_"I think they are like gods who make sure that we're safe and flourishing in life," I simply answered._

_"I see," she sighed then went back to watching the stars that did nothing more than shine and shimmer._

_Suddenly, a streak of faint purple dashed across the sky._

_"Shiki!" Rima gasped as she lifted herself up straight._

_"Did you see that?" she asked, pointing to the sky where the shooting star streaked across._

_"Yes, I did," I said, also seating myself right up._

_"Quick, make a wish," Rima clasped her hands together and closed her eyes._

_Hmm, a wish…_

_I wish Rima would be mine forever._

**Hehe, I wish I saw a shooting star.**


	2. Aspects of Shopping

**A/N: Very Random.**

Someone remind me.

Why did I agree to go shopping with Rima again?

Oh wait, I lost that lame card game we played earlier along with the bet we set. Man, I swear, she always cheats on those card games. There's never been I time where I actually won. She must have see-through cards…

So, here I am standing in the middle of nowhere, looking like an idiot with a million bags in my hands whilst Rima shuffles through racks of clothing wasting my lovely time as I idly wait for her to decide and pick out her apparel.

And with that capricious mind of hers not to mention her taste in clothing, I can tell that I won't be leaving in a while.

Stifling a loud yawn, a stranger came up from behind me, gently tapping my shoulder, I turned my head, putting on my listless face as the middle-aged man who had streaks of gray hair growing among the bush of blonde hair, gentle, pale blue eyes, small lips, and wrinkly skin, smiled lightly, and asked me one of the most ridiculous questions out there.

Seriously, I was ready to play dead, or should I say run out of the store?

"Excuse me sir," he started in a hoarse voice, clearing his throat, he spoke again, "do you think my daughter would prefer this Barbie doll or these other ones?"

What did he say? Barbie dolls? Which one his daughter would prefer? How should I know?

I gave him a surprised look, eyes widen as I took a glimpse of the toys in his hand and the other boxes he had scattered in the cart.

The Barbie dolls appeared terrifying to my eyes, or should I say they were an eyesore for they all looked similar—the creepy smile, bright, red lips, scary eyes, sleek and blonde hair also that ugly figure she possesses.

Oh my god, talk about Barbie dolls, they make me sick. Moreover, this old man is asking the wrong guy. What do I look like to him? A girl? Some Barbie freak?

I wanted to gag right there and then, however I had to be quick and randomly pointed to a Barbie doll whose face seemed horrifying as I lied through my teeth, advising him kindly, "This one seems to be the best choice." I hesitantly pointed at the toy, avoiding contact with the box.

"Why!" he exclaimed with delight as he took a good look at the toy.

"I wonder why I never noticed this wonderful doll!" he shouted aloud, laughing lowly, satisfied with the selection I suggested for him.

Yeah, I wonder why he never noticed either.

After the old man left, I felt relieved as Rima finally came around and handed me some more bags.

"What's this?" I asked, looking into the bag.

"Some Barbie dolls," she smiled lightly at me.

Someone kill me.

**Eh, it was okay. What are your thoughts?**


	3. DayDream

**A/N: Just another drabble. Thank you for those who are reviewing.**

I threw my arms around her and felt her tremble a bit from my movements. "What is it?" She asked quietly. I didn't say anything except sniff her elegant scent. It soothed my mind and filled wonderful thoughts into my head. The world was nothing without her. I needed her as much as she needed me. I wish I could stay like this forever…I wouldn't mind. As long as I'm with her, I will forever be happy.

Her deep ocean eyes flashed in my direction and my heart jumped. "Do you need to feed again?" she asked softly, her gaze turning away from my as she brushed some hair aside for me to pierce my fangs, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I didn't even want it.

I shook my head lightly to the side and smiled faintly, "Nope."

"Then what do you want?" she sounded a bit annoyed.

"You," I whispered next to her ear.

She rolled her eyes on me, and jostled me back. "Dream on."


	4. Reminiscene

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! (I swear, I will list you guys next time) I loved them :] Anyway, another entry. Note: It might contain errors :O**

So here I am digging and rummaging through my drawer for a last minute birthday present for Rima. I don't know I could have possibly forgotten about the most important day of the love of my life, but anyway, I could really use a suggestion right now. What do girls like anyway? Don't tell me the obvious—Rima would think I'm not thoughtful and considerate if I present her with a piece of accessory, or apparel. Besides I don't even have time to shop right now. I need to find something. Now. See my predicament? She's like downstairs--probably waiting for me to give her the most wonderful gift in the world. Oh boy.

I racked my brain, pulled my hair, and gritted my teeth in frustration. My room became a sudden pigsty, and I'm still in vain of searching for a decent present. That is, until my eye caught a portrait on my wooden desk.

My, my…it's our photo shoot from last year for the Halloween theme, and let me tell you, it was a seemingly complete disaster, but surprisingly, it was one of the most popular and favorable shoots.

We were being silly; I admit. I was bored that day and decided to mess with Rima's hair and make up, which I successfully did by rubbing the sleeve of my shirt up at her face as my hands ruffled her neatly combed hair. She grew infuriated, of course, because she always enjoyed looking dainty, and in retaliation she powdered my face with some make up, crumpled my shirt, and disheveled my hair, so that I looked like Einstein, or some demented scientist. Let's not forget the eye shadow and heavy eyeliner she added on. By the time you saw me, you'd probably faint from the sight of a very scary clown, or ghost; something not human. And when our photographers spotted us, they nearly fainted from the horrific and untidy and unprofessional look from us…we were running late too; the both of us pointed at each other in accusation and said to take the photo anyway.

The photo of us with deadly faces is actually quite amusing to look at; and completely suitable for a Halloween theme. It turned out to be a huge success and hit and our manager couldn't have shown any more gratitude other than treat us to pocky sticks and candy.

Rima looked like she was going to kill someone with her cold eyes and her red nail polished fingers while I held a spaced out expression. I was totally zoned out and oblivious to what was going on, but hey the people loved it, so it's fine. Good times. Unforgettable memories; I wish I could relive them.

"Shiki, I've been waiting for a while now. What's taking so long?" Rima's voice perks my ears as I slip the photo out from her sight.

"It's nothing. Happy Birthday Rima," I say calmly.

"What did you get me?" she asks curiously, walking over to where I sat (on the bedside).

I got her something, that's for sure, but what if she doesn't like it? I mean I like it a lot up to a point where I might actually hang the photo up in the room, but…

"What are you hiding?" she peeks over my shoulder and I sigh, immediately drawing out the photo out before her. Her eyes widens as a hand flies up to her mouth. Oh my god. What's that supposed to mean? Is she offended? God, please don't tell me she's going to cry because I hate comforting crybabies except for Rima.

"Rima," I say quietly. "What's wrong?"

I watch her eyes begin to teem with unshed tears; she falls onto my lap and wraps an arm around me as she lean onto my shoulder. "I've been trying to look for this photo since forever. I think I lost my copy, but just seeing this brings back memories." Tears trailed down from her eyes. She felt warm.

"It certainly does, doesn't it?" I sigh in relief, following her gaze to look at the photo with her in silence.

She nods. "Thank you Shiki." She throws her arms around me and squeezes me so tightly that I was suffocating for air, but it was a real, warm embrace. Something I haven't felt in a long time now.

I intend to return the gesture; instead, I end up pinching her.

From my peripheral vision, I can sense the sneer on her lips and that she's got a ruse in mind to play with me. Maybe it's a good idea to run this time.

"Erm, listen Rima. Don't you have to go?"

"Nope," her sneer widened. "Why? Are you thinking of running off? After pinching me too…I think you should owe me a little something."

Scary. I feigned innocence and asked, "Oh really?"

"Yeah. You owe me this." She cups my face and suddenly pulls my face close to hers and our lips met.

Whoa. I did not see that revenge coming.


	5. Missing you

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter :). Happy Readingin! ^^**

Tonight I lie on bed, my brain unable to rest because of thought I have about you. I thought about your gentle smile, a small gesture that makes my heart dance. Then I thought about your captivating gaze, the cobolt eyes I could never break away from. My vision scattered to the surface. Your skin. Everything about it was beyond. The paleness and smoothness of it, and how I liked the soft touch when I brushed my finger across your cheek. Slowly, another image came to mind. Your sleek arms and legs. They were no match to anyone elses and that warm hand I yearn to touch right now. I have always felt warm at heart and cannot resist smiling when I feel your hand. It brings my heart joy and happiness; I can feel its beats singing a melody for me. Suddenly, it hit me. I wanted you right beside me. Your warm body cuddled right up against mine…I sighed. My dear Rima, my love, where are you this night? This loneliness that sits at my heart taunts me. I need you.


End file.
